Resident Evil: Return to Raccoon
by Joseph F. Wagner
Summary: Join Jill Valentine as she returns to the site where Raccoon City, Ohio once stood. It's now 2004, six years after her last escape from Raccoon and the horrors of the Umbrella Corporation. After receiving a cryptic letter from her former partner Chris Red


The damp, humid July night air clung to her clothing as she sprinted down the dark, desolate corridor. The bloodthirsty moans and mourning cries of hunger rang in her ears as she bolted around the corner, sweat drenching her uniform as she continued running. "Shit! Only five goddamn bullets left" she cursed to herself, grasping the nine-millimeter Beretta in hand, the cold metal feeling like ice on her tepid, trembling skin. Around another corner she went, pumping her legs faster as the sounds of the damned grew closer, the antique portraits that lined the dimly-lit hallway now flying past her in a surreal blur of faded colors. "Come on….just a few more feet and you're to the door" she thought forcibly to herself, as she saw the exit from the menacing hall just up ahead. BOOM! The door flew open, the heavy wooden structure banged violently against the peeling wallpaper as she jolted to an abrupt stop. A pack of virus carriers advanced forward, their decaying limbs reaching out for the fresh meat that now lay before them. "Die you rotting fucks!" she yelled as she glared hatefully at them, raising the gun and firing at the nearest "zombie". BAM! The bullet pierced the creature's crumbling forehead as it lunged towards her, the metal projectile peeling back a flap of rotting, white flesh and exposing the moist brain tissue beneath. The foul stench invaded her nostrils as the carrier fell to the floor, blood pooling out onto the neglected floral carpeting. BAM! Another slug lodged itself deep into the chest cavity of another, the creature falling back against the wall as it uttered a pitiful whimper of submission. She dodged the last abomination as it staggered mindlessly towards her, the overpowering smell of death almost making her vomit as she ran past the shambling being. She advanced through the opening, slamming the heavy oak door shut as she returned the weapon back to its holster. Jill Valentine pressed her aching back against the door, hearing the scratching and pathetic sighs of the remaining zombie on the other side.

Jill now had her eyes closed, catching her breath and trying to calm her shattered nerves as she held back tears of both sorrow and fear. She ran her shaking fingers through her tangled sandy brown hair, heavy droplets of perspiration running off her brow. As she opened her heavy swollen eyelids she could not accept as what now lay before her, her hands now clenched in sweaty fists of apprehension. Gone was the main foyer of the massive Spencer Estate, now replaced by what seemed to be downtown Raccoon City. Vehicles burned angrily in the foul darkness, strewn debris of twisted metal and shattered glass littered the abandoned street, the smell of fresh blood lingering in the cool night breeze. The desperate moans of the undead filtered through the carnage, agonizing screams of civilians followed as sudden gunfire echoed far off in the distance. Jill rapidly turned around, expecting to find the door that she had just came through, only to be faced with a looming structure. It was a building, quite familiar to her it seemed as she scanned the scene. Its dark windows looked as if they were mocking her every move, their cruel eyeless gaze sending chills down her spine. As she continued to examine her surroundings, Jill's quivering jaw dropped open in disbelief as she read the insignia above the building's iron entranceway gate: "R.P.D." "The Raccoon Police Department" she thought, an overwhelming amount of confusion now entering her as she crept closer to the entrance, her shaking legs almost giving out as her heart continued to beat more rapidly. As she opened the rusting gate that led into the police department's front courtyard, Jill grabbed her Beretta from its holster, the piercing screech of the entry gate reverberating off the silent, looming buildings of Raccoon's business district. Jill advanced across the cool brick walkway as the gate swung closed behind her, her darting deep blue eyes surveying the sinister atmosphere as the screams of the dying once again echoed somewhere from an unknown area of the lost city. "STARS…..", a booming inhuman voice growled somewhere off to the right of her, her reflexes jolting to life as Jill readied the pistol. Nervous beads of sweat began to run down her pale face, the warm liquid stinging her bloodshot eyes as she waited. Then out of the darkness the source of the threatening voice appeared, it's massive frame standing over her at a solid ten feet tall. "Nemesis", Jill muttered to herself, the words hardly passing through her quivering lips as the monstrosity advanced towards her, its hellish gaze refusing to leave her icy stare. The tyrant's thick leather attire gleamed in the soft moonlight, the repulsive facial features of the creature showing no real emotion as it walked slowly towards her. The heavy footsteps of the Nemesis pounded the stone walkway, shattering two granite slates as it continued to come for her. "Please…no…don't!" she shouted as her back slammed aggressively into the thick stone wall of the police station, her escape route now cut off by the advancing bio-weapon. The Nemesis raised its colossal right arm as it now stood a mere three feet from Jill, now silently praying for her survival as she heard the revolting slide of the G-Virus laden tentacle advance out of the creature's palm. Jill opened her mouth to scream, just as the slick rope-like object pierced her horrified face……

"NOOOOOOOO"!! Jill's own frantic screams awoke her from the nightmare as she bolted upright in bed, her sheets now drenched in sweat as she looked fearfully around the room. "Just another dream…get a hold of yourself Jilly" she whispered to herself as the soft early morning rays of sunlight filtered in through the bedroom mini-blinds. Raising her shaking hands to her face as tears ran down her cheeks, the emotions that she had fought to hold back now erupted from deep within her fragile soul. The painful memories of that fateful night in July 1998 six years ago at the Spencer Estate, along with her almost fatal last escape from Raccoon City a few months later in late September had never left her daily thoughts, her hatred for the now collapsed Umbrella Corporation growing more intense. Even though the company had been permanently shut down by the U.S. government in 2002, her festering hate still clung heavily to her life as she tried to forget about her fallen team members.

**(NOTE: THIS STORY WILL TAKE ME A WHILE TO COMPLETE, SO I WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS WHEN THEY BECOME AVAILABLE) **


End file.
